Unmei No Akai Ito
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper . la historia de dos guerreros que en sus tiempos estuvieron juntos y ahora después de muchos siglos se encontraran. podrán estar juntos? yaoi... Reiner y Bertholdt
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. que pasa? aquí con un nuevo fic de SnK :D. espero que sea de su agrado :D tratare de continuarlo lo antes posible aunque no aseguro nada ya que en mi escuela me dan mucha tarea :c. bueno bueno ya no les quito su valioso tiempo adiós...**_

* * *

HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO…

El amor es algo que ni el tiempo, las distintas épocas y ni las diferentes personas pueden hacer desaparecer, puede que con el tiempo disminuya el afecto, pero los recuerdos siguen ahí.

Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.

Esta es la historia de dos personas que se amaban a pesar de todo, siempre estuvieron juntos. Ellos contra el mundo… la vida de ambos "guerreros" que lucharon por sus destinos.

-Reiner!

-Bertholdt!

-no… no me dejes…

-nunca haría algo como eso…

_-AAH!-grito un rubio exaltado, se levanto de su lecho y miro para ambos lados de su habitación… estaba todo normal. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una linda joven del mismo color de cabello.

-qué bueno que ya estas despierto, vístete rápido para que no llegamos tarde a clase.- le dijo en un tono serio, o más que serio podría ser neutro.

-ya ya como sea… maldición tuve otra pesadilla.-le comunico rubio a la joven que todavía se encontraba parada sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

-¿es la misma pesadilla?-pregunto acercándose a la cama del rubio.

-siempre es la misma, ya va 1 mese que tengo la misma pesadilla, ya me estoy hartando y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé lo que significa.-le comento, la mirada del joven se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la rubia.

-¿y de que trata la pesadilla Reiner?- le pregunta.

-es algo complicado… es como si fueran mis propios recuerdos, pero ni yo mismo recuerdo muy bien, lo único que veo es que estoy en una colina, mi vista va dirigida a un gran lago que hay. Junto a mí, una persona que me está tomando la mano. De un momento a otro se escucha un rugido muy extraño y la tierra se comenzó a mover, como si fuera un terremoto, miro junto a mí y ahí está un joven de cabello negro con lagrimas en sus ojos y en su cuello tiene mucha sangre, le comienzo hablar y él me responde con una sonrisa y luego de su cuerpo comienza a emanar vapor, con eso ultimo siempre me despierto exaltado como ahora.- termino de relatar.- ¿sabes lo que significa esto que te acabo de contar?

-significa que estás loco y estás viendo mucha televisión últimamente, a y algo más, también significa que por tu relato llegaremos tarde.- respondió la rubia, que salió dejando a Reiner hablando solo.

-ANNIE! me sincere contigo y tú me respondes eso.- grito Reiner con un deje de enfado.

-será mejor que te levantes, o llegaremos tarde.-respondió Annie que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de ambos.

-ya voy.-dijo el rubio de mala gana, no quería asistir hoy al instituto, estaba demasiado cansado como para ir, pero mientras Annie lo obligara a levantarse él tendría que ir a regañadientes.

Reiner tomo su uniforme y comenzó a vestirse, después que ya se había vestido fue al baño y se lavo la cara y los dientes, salió del cuarto de baño con dirección a la sala.

-¿ya estás listo?-pregunto Annie.

-si.-respondió con desgano.

-pues vamos.- dijo Annie, tomando su bolso y yendo hacía la salida.

En seguida ambos salieron del apartamento con rumbo al instituto.

Todo el camino fue en silencio, Annie por su parte no era de hablar demasiado y Reiner… Reiner si hablaba, pero ahora parecía no estar demasiado interesado en hablar.

Reiner se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando habían llegado a su destino. Annie se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del autobús, presiono el timbre y el autobús se detuvo. Las puertas comenzaron abrir y Reiner seguía sin percatarse de que habían llegado.

-Reiner!-grito Annie.

Reiner pego un salto y miro a su lado, se llevo una gran sorpresa

-¿Annie?-se pregunto. Miro por la ventana y vio que Annie estaba caminando por la calle, que ya se había bajado del autobús. Con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y corrió para poder salir del autobús.

Reiner contó con un poco de suerte, ya que las puertas estaban por cerrarse, pero alcanzo justo a tiempo para salir, pero lo que vino después fue algo que no se podía evitar.

Reiner bajo del autobús muy rápido y no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en su camino…

Reiner choco con una persona, ambos cayeron al piso. Reiner cayó encima de esa persona.

-auch…-dijo la persona que estaba bajo Reiner.

-auch… yo...lo…- Reiner no pudo continuar cuando vio a la persona bajo de él.

No era posible, el era igual a la persona de sus sueños… como era esto posible.

-podrías levantarte, eres algo pesadito.-le dijo el joven.

-Ah… Si claro.-Reiner se puso de pie rápidamente.- hey…-llamo la atención del joven que estaba tirado, con un buen gesto Reiner le extendió la mano al joven caído, y este la estrecho. Cuando Reiner sintió la calidez de la mano del joven su corazón se acelero demasiado.

Cuando ya estaba de pie el joven mostró ser más alto que Reiner. El más alto se sacudió su ropa y miro a Reiner, sus miradas se cruzaron… ambos corazón latían fuertemente…

-yo… perdón, debí fijarme por donde caminaba.-le dijo el joven que por cierto era muy bello.

-a no tienes que pedir perdón, el culpable soy yo, podrías perdonar…-Reiner no acabo la frases cuando se dio cuenta que algo corría por el brazo de aquel joven peli castaño, Reiner se acerco a él y le tomo el brazo y justo vio lo que pensaba, nadie con esa caída queda ileso.

-sangre.- dijo el joven mirando su herida.

-ven te llevare a la enfermería.-susurro Reiner.- mi instituto esta haya en la esquina, hay tienen una enfermería.

-¿ese es tu instituto?-pregunto.

-sí, y si no nos damos prisa llegare más tarde, ¿y tu donde ibas?

-al insti…-el chico fue interrumpido.

-Reiner!- grito una chica de cabellos rubios y largos.

Reiner se volteo rápidamente dejando en el olvido al joven.

-Christa.- dijo Reiner levantando una mano y corriendo hasta ella.

Aquella chica esbozo un sonrisa y también camino hasta llegar a el y abrazarlo.

Aquel joven alto quedo atrás, desde una parte de la vereda miraba como aquel rubio lo ha dejado atrás después del daño que había cometido.

-auch... sera mejor que valla a la enfermería.-susurro y sin darle más vueltas al asunto siguió su camino.

Reiner en una acción rápida volteo para ver a joven, pero el ya no estaba.

-debí preguntar su nombre...-musito.

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Christa.

-No...No es nada, mejor vamos o se nos hará mas tarde.-dijo reiner tomando la mano de la joven emprendiendo rumbo al dicho instituto.

Todos los alumnos ya habían entrado a sus respectivas clases, exceptuando a uno que era el nuevo del instituto, que se encontraba en la enfermería.

-valla, me alegro de que no te haya ocurrido nada más grave que este rasguño.-le dijo la enfermera después de que le había colocado una venda en el brazo.

-gracias enfermera…

-hanji zoe… y por cierto ¿Cómo es que te llamas?-pregunto la enfermera hanji

-bertholdt fubar.-se presento el joven.

-¿bueno y de qué grado eres? Digo para ir contigo, para que no te pierdas.- pregunto hanji.

-de tercer grado, me dijeron que era el salón 15.-dijo tímidamente.

-hay no… será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que Rivaille llegue a la sala.-dijo bastante seria, se puso de pie rápidamente comenzó a caminar, seguida por bertholdt.

-he… ¿y porque tenemos que darnos prisa?-pregunto bertholdt.

-Rivaille se caracteriza por ser el maestro más serio, de carácter firme e ideas claras, y si no te acompaño Rivaille te regañara y comenzara su discurso.- le contó hanji.

-ha bueno, gracias por ser tan buena.- dijo bertholdt sonrojándose un poco.

-jaja… de nada eso la enfermera después de todo… mi deber es velar por la seguridad de los estudiantes, bueno esta es la sala.

Bertholdt miro con terror aquella puerta, para sorpresa de él la enfermera hanji la abrió estrepitosamente y saludo enérgicamente al maestro Rivaille.

-Buenos días chicos, Buenos días Rivaille.-

Todos los alumnos le respondieron el saludo, pero Rivaille solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Que se te ofrece hanji?-pregunto seriamente Rivaille.

-tan solo vengo a dejar al chico nuevo… estaba conmigo en la enfermería, esa fue la razón por la que se retraso.-

-está bien dile que pase.-contesto

Hanji tan solo le sonrío a bertholdt y le susurro "suerte". Bertholdt se notaba que no quería pasar, pero tenía que hacerlo, mientras antes enfrentara el problema mejor seria.

-valla con que tu eres. ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el maestro.

-B…Bertholdt Fubar.-

-muy bien…

Reiner quedo atónito ante tal presencia que tenia al frente de él, y de esto se dio cuenta Annie, que por cierto estaba mirando fijamente a Reiner. Cada expresión y cada movimiento.

-he Reiner… ¿lo conoces?-pregunto annie.

-creo… que si…-

-¡hey!… señor Braun y señorita Leonhardt. ¿Qué tanto están hablando?- pregunto molesto Rivaille.

-disculpe maestro Levi.-se disculpo Reiner.

Rivaille miro a Reiner y después miro a Bertholdt.

-Bertholdt ¿vez a ese estúpido rubio de allá?-pregunto Rivaille, causando una montón de risa entre los alumnos, y una gran molestia de parte de Reiner.

-si… lo veo.-respondió muy bajito.

-bueno te sentaras detrás de él, por favor ve a tu asiento y saca el libro de lenguaje en la pagina 342.-ordeno Rivaille.

Bertholdt tan solo asintió y fue a su asiento.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy entretenidos comentando al nuevo compañero, hablando de que era realmente un joven muy apuesto, por sus características, era alto, de tez morena y su cabello corto de un tinte negro.

Así trascurrió tranquila la clase del maestro Rivaille, hasta que el nombrado decidió sacar a unos cuantos al pizarrón.

-haber quien podría sufrir… Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar. Vengan con su texto y lean aquel poema.

Ambos jóvenes se espantaron, bertholdt mas que Reiner, pero ambos caminaron hacia el pizarrón, cuando llegaron ambos abrieron en la pagina dicha por el maestro.

-bueno esto es para probar su sensibilidad y su forma de expresar el amor al prójimo. Bertholdt tu leerás el poema de la pagina 342 y Reiner el de la pagina 343.

-pero maestro, no puede ser una opción que yo pudiera leer el poema con Annie o con Christa ya que a él no lo conozco…-Reiner no pudo terminar cuando el maestro Rivaille le dio un golpe con su libro.

-ya dije… ahora comiences.

Bertholdt estaba muy nervioso, ya que al leer el poema tendría que mirar a Reiner, una persona que no conocía en persona, pero… si en sus… sueños…

-**_"en el día ni lo pensaba y en las noches te soñaba, están cierto que buscaba alguien como tú me abrazara._**

**_No sabía que aquí estabas, que a mi lado caminabas. solo sé que tu mirada hizo que de ti al instante yo me enamorara_**".

-muy buen… felicidades, mis respetos señor Fubar, expreso muy bien los sentimientos del poeta, ojala pueda superar la lectura de su compañero señor Braun.

Reiner aclaro su garganta y comenzó.

-**_"anoche te soné, hay estabas y me susurrabas, me mirabas, tu mano entrelazada con la mía, tus ojos llenos de lagrimas diciéndome que no me dejarías, el tiempo se detuvo mi corazón se acelero, no había nadie más que tu y yo…_**

**_Te soné, y parecía tan real. Mis ojos pelean por no abrirse no quieren dejar de verte. Soñando es la única forma de tenerte. Solo quiero dormir._**

**_Te has adueñado de mi vida, mi alma, mis ansias, mis ganas, mi mente y… ahora de mis sueños… nunca desapareces..."_**

-valla señor Reiner siempre me sorprende… no se quedo atrás, por lo menos sabe como leer un poema. Bueno ahora pueden ir a sus asientos.

Ambos se fueron a sus asientos, el rubio comenzó a hablar con Annie mientras que el otro comenzó a leer algunos poemas de distintas páginas.

-¿oye Reiner porque te sonrojaste cuando Bertholdt comenzó a leer el poema?-pregunto Annie.

-a… yo… no mientas Annie, yo nunca me sonroje.-mintió Reiner.

Reiner puso ambas manos en la mesa y coloco su cabeza en sima de ella y comenzó a pensar…

Es el… el chico de mis sueños… los poemas por que tienen que coincidir, tan solo es una coincidencia. Algo saco de sus pensamiento a Reiner, alguien toco su hombro.

Reiner se volteo a ver y se encontró con un sonrojado bertholdt.

-emm… esto… ¿que toca después de esta clase?-pregunto

-his…-Reiner fue interrumpido.

-historia… ¿bertholdt, podrías ser mi compañero de trabajo?-pregunto Annie.

-No… él será mi pareja en Historia.-dijo de mala forma Reiner "porque dije eso, ni siquiera lo conozco, que me pasa"

-…- Annie quedo sorprendida y bertholdt se sonrojo mucho.

-lo siento, si no quieres lo entiendo.-hablo Reiner un poco avergonzado.

-por mi está bien.-contesto simplemente.

Reiner sonrió y cogió su bolso y se sentó junto a bertholdt.

-"hoy será un largo día"-pensó Bertholdt.

* * *

**_ojala les halla gustado el primer capitulo :D por que si no les gusta me matare con una pistola de agua xDDD (tenia que decirlo)_**

**_ahora me voy tengo que ir haber el partido del _**

**_ojala ganen _**

**_adiós_**


	2. Chapter 2

-"hoy será un largo día"-pensó Bertholdt.

El timbre sonó y algunos alumnos se quedaron en la sala, ese fue el caso de bertholdt, el se quedo acompañado por "su nuevo compañero de asiento"

Saco su colación y comenzó a ingerirla.

Reiner estaba a su lado… lo veía como comía sus alimentos, quería hablarle, pero algo en él le decía que debía respetar el tiempo que ocupara para alimentarse.

-oye bertholdt, ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunto Annie dejando algo sorprendido al nombrado.

-etto…-bertholdt dejo su rica colación para contestarle a Annie.-soy de Alemania…

-valla que genial. Reiner y yo también somos de Alemania.-contesto.

-…-bertholdt dijo nada al respecto.

Bertholdt estaba algo indeciso, quería hablarle a Reiner pero le daba demasiada vergüenza entablar una conversación que él.

Respiro profundo y le dio un toque en el brazo a Reiner, eso hizo que Reiner lo mirara.

-emm… yo…-a bertholdt no le salían las palabras.

-tranquilo…-dijo con una sonrisa Reiner.-no te haré nada como para que te pongas así.

-yo, solo quería agradecer por ser mi pare…-bertholdt fue interrumpido por una tierna chica.

-Reiner.-llamo Christa.-¿podrías ser mi pareja?

-…-bertholdt y Annie no dijeron nada, era lógico lo que contestaría Reiner, ya tenía pareja para el trabajo de historia, ¿o no?

-POR SUPUESTO SERÉ TU PAREJA CHRISTA.-contesto muy animado Reiner, se puso de pie y agarro su bolso, tomo del brazo a la linda Christa y se la llevo al final de la sala.

-tranquilo.-dijo Annie.- yo seré tu pareja.-termino diciendo, bertholdt ante esto se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza.

Annie solo siguió seria como de costumbre. Después de ese bochornoso incidente Bertholdt y Annie siguieron hablando, cada vez más fluidamente.

Pasaron los 15 minutos de recreo y todos los alumnos hicieron ingreso a la sala y cada uno se junto con su pareja, que en clases previas ya las habían escogido.

La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente dejando a los alumnos en silencio, menos a dos personas.

Un hombre alto, delgado, rubio y con su cabello peinado hacia el lado.

El hombre dejo un libro gigantesco sobre la mesa y se sentó justo al lado del libro (en la mesa) miro fijamente a los alumnos, todos se encontraban callados, menos dos personas.

-cof cof, cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar que se calle para poder hablar yo señorita Braus.- la joven de cabello café quedo muy impactada, y su compañero Connie también.

-lo siento maestro Smith.

-está bien, espero que no se repita.-hablo el maestro.-me comentaron que tenemos un alumno nuevo… ¿Quién es?

-yo maestro.-dijo bertholdt levantando la mano

-muy bien, me presento soy irvin Smith, el maestro de Historia ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bertholdt Fubar.-contesto.

-bueno… como tu llegaste ahora, lógicamente no sabías que formaríamos parejas hoy, ¿ya encontraste a tu pareja?-pregunto el maestro irvin.

-si maestro, Annie Leonhardt es mi compañera.- dijo mirando a Annie con una sonrisa, ella tan solo lo miro.

-valla no me sorprende que el señor Braun deje sola a la señorita leonhardt.-dijo el maestro llamando la atención de Annie y de Reiner.

El maestro irvin tomo su libro y lo abrió en una página determinada.

-muy bien ¿creo que deben de estar muy entusiasmados por trabajar con el prójimo o no?

-si!-contestaron todos, exceptuando algunos cuantos.

-ahora realizaran una investigación que consistirá en lógicamente recopilar información del tema que yo leer a continuación, el trabajo se entrega mañana. También tengo que darles una buena noticia, hoy se retiraran más temprano, así que mañana no quiero excusas de que no realizaron la investigación ¿está claro?

-está bien.-dijeron los alumnos.

-muy bien así me gusta, ese es el espíritu de los jóvenes de ahora.-comento con sarcasmo.

El maestro, que tenía el libro en sus manos comenzó a buscar con el dedo el párrafo que necesitaba hasta que lo encontró.

- bueno el tema de hoy es de la edad media, nos basaremos en las distintas leyendas o mitos que se han desarrollado a lo largo de la historia.- explico ligeramente el maestro irvin. Aclaro su voz y comenzó a leer.- En la edad media, en el que la humanidad fue casi exterminada con la repentina aparición de seres humanoides, conocidos como Titanes. Criaturas de enorme tamaño, con forma humana y aparentemente poca inteligencia, que comen humanos. Debido al tamaño de los Titanes, que van de 3 a 15 metros de altura, la humanidad fue devorada sin contemplación, no obstante, un grupo reducido de humanos pudo sobrevivir dentro de una enorme área de terreno amurallada, protegida por muros de 50 metros de altura, el triple de la altura de los gigantes más altos registrados hasta la fecha de su construcción.

-maestro.-una chica de cabello corto y de tinte negro levanto su mano.

-¿qué ocurre mikasa?- pregunto el profesor.

-no es algo absurdo que veamos mito o leyendas ¿ya que son cosas ficticias que jamás existieron?

-para mí no son cosas ficticias, nadie estuvo hay para saber que eso existió o no, nunca has pensado que la historia te puede abrir muchas puertas para conocer que paso antes, como era la vida antes de todo lo que conocemos, creo que es entendible que no creas, no tengo pruebas para corroborar las leyendas, pero si puedo decir algo: _los mitos nacen de leyendas y las leyendas naces de hechos reales olvidados por la humanidad.__- _dejo en claro el maestro irvin.

-perdón por la interrupción maestro.-se disculpo mikasa.

-no te preocupes.-dijo el maestro.- bueno, básicamente lo que cuenta esta leyenda es que en la edad media la gente era exterminada por unos humanoides que llamaban titanes, no se sabe mucho acerca de este tema, pero, _si saben cómo buscar encontraran las respuestas que busca.-_termino de decir el maestro y cerro su libro.-ahora pueden retirarse a sus casa, que tenga buen día.

Los alumnos salieron raudamente, dejando por lo menos un poco ordenado, pocos quedaron en la sala, en concreto Bertholdt y Annie.

-¿oye por qué no vienes a mi apartamento para que terminemos la investigación?-pregunto Annie.

-emm… etto… yo no lo sé, tengo que llegar a mi casa…-trato de excusarse.

-a por favor… tan solo serán unas cuantas horas nada más. ¿Qué dices?-volvió a preguntar Annie.

- está bien.- dijo en un tono leve.

Annie y bertholdt salieron rumbo al apartamento de esta, pero por el camino se encontraron con un par de conocidos.

-reiner!-grito Annie.

El rubio se volteo para ver quien lo llamaba, cuando logro divisar a Annie le meneo la mano en señal de saludo. Annie y bertholdt se acercaron a Reiner, que estaba afuera de una tienda.

-¿que estas esperando?-pregunto Annie.

-estoy esperando a Christa, después iremos al apartamento para terminar la investigación.- respondió Reiner.

-valla creo que tuvimos la misma idea. Bertholdt también ira al apartamento.-comento Annie para sorpresa de Bertholdt.

-toma tu helado…-Christa paró en seco cuando vio a Annie y a bertholdt.

-gracias. Ahora ven vamos.-dijo Reiner quitándole el helado de la mano a Christa comenzando a caminar con ella a una velocidad muy reducida.

Bertholdt vio como Annie miraba a Reiner con Christa, algo paso por su cabeza, era una mala idea pero y si salía bien, debía arriesgarse.

-oye… Annie, ¿quieres un helado?-pegunto bertholdt un poco avergonzado.

-…-Annie tan solo se digno a mirar a Bertholdt y darle una sonrisa.-está bien.

Bertholdt y Annie entraron a la tienda y pidieron ambos el mismo tipo de helado, pero distinto sabor.

Cuando ya habían pagado salieron muy contentos con sus refrescantes helados. Caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron a una esquina y tenían que espera a que el semáforo estuviera en verde para poder cruzar, y en ese entretiempo ocurrió algo al frente, en la otra vereda estaba Christa y Reiner esperando a Annie y bertholdt.

Ni Annie ni bertholdt habían notado la presencia de los rubios, así que siguieron como si nada.

-oye bertholdt.-llamo Annie.- ¿me dejas probar tu helado?-pregunto para sorpresa del más alto.

-t…toma.- respondió un poco nervios, le extendió la mano con el helado, y esta le dio una mordida y lo saboreo.

-¿frutilla?-pregunto Annie.

-sí, es mi sabor favorito.-respondió con una sonrisa, que por cierto era muy hermosa.

Le semáforo cambio de color y ambos jóvenes cruzaron la calle, y nuevamente se encontraron.

-Annie.-llamo Reiner que se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí abajo?, deberías a ver subido al apartamento.-pregunto con curiosidad.

-no… no traje mis llaves.-susurro, y con eso Annie estallo en risa.-ya deja de reírte y por favor subamos ahora.

Annie dejo de reír repentinamente y entro al edificio seguido por bertholdt, Reiner y Christa.

Annie llego al pasillo donde se encontraban los ascensores y se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente esperando uno. Los de más chicos llegaron enseguida y vieron con el ascensor se abría, y toda la gente se amontonaba por subir. Annie fue la última en subir, Reiner miro a Christa y la empujo "delicadamente" hacia dentro del ascensor.

-yo esperare el otro, tu ve con Annie y yo iré con Bertholdt.-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Bertholdt miro a Reiner un poco confuso.- ¿Por qué la empujaste así?-pregunto.

-para hacer esto…-respondió en susurro y tomo el mentón de bertholdt juntando sus bocas delicadamente. Reiner cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de su impulsiva y alocada idea, pero bertholdt se paralizo por completo, no sabía cómo actúa en un momento como este, así que solo se quedo quieto.

Reiner se separo de los labios de bertholdt, lo miro con un sonrisa en sus labios. Bertholdt seguía quieto, confundido y ahora sonrojado.

-mira el ascensor.-dijo Reiner entrando en el.-… ¿Qué? ¿No vienes?

-…aah... si.-respondió volviendo a estar consciente. Entro rápidamente al ascensor.

Reiner presiono el botón con número (18) del ascensor.

-¿p…porqué?-pregunto apenas audible.- ¿Por qué me… besaste?-termino preguntando con la cabeza gacha.

-para… salir de dudas…-contesto.-mira…-dijo Reiner aparentando estar calmado. Se acerco a bertholdt y lo tomo de la nuca y le empujo la cabeza a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.- ¿logras escucharlo?

El corazón de Reiner estaba muy acelerado, logro escuchar cada latido. Hasta que se separo mucho más confundido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto simplemente.

-desde que te conocí…-Reiner se vio interrumpido por la puerta del ascensor.

-valla que se tardo el ascensor.-hablo Annie, poniendo una cara de aburrimiento.

-¡sí!-grito emocionada Christa.- ¡Reiner!

Reiner puso una cara de… reproche, cuando Christa grito. (No sabría explicar muy bien pero podría ser que se estuviera arrepintiendo de haber dejado a bertholdt).

-No grites Christa, a nuestros vecinos les gusta le silencio, por favor respétalo.-dejo en claro Reiner, mientras salía del ascensor junto con bertholdt.

Annie se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Reiner hacia Christa, hasta donde ella sabia Reiner siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. ¿Puede ser… que?

-maldición…-susurro Annie, miro fijamente a bertholdt y lo noto un poco sonrojado.-bertholdt.-llamo.

Bertholdt se acerco a Annie, y se sorprendió cuando esta entrelazo su mano con la suya.

-ven es por aquí.-contesto suavemente.

Reiner vio como Annie se llevaba a bertholdt de la mano. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Cuál era el propósito de Annie al hacer eso?

Reiner cerro fuertemente el puño y crujió los dientes.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Christa con un deje de preocupación.

-no… no es nada.-respondió tratando de calmarse. Miro a Christa y le sonrió falsamente, acto que Christa respondió con una sonrisa.

Reiner comenzó a caminar seguido por la rubia hasta que llegaron a la puerta correspondiente.

-valla… es lindo.-dijo bertholdt, que estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá.

-¿quieres algo?-pregunto Annie.

-no, gracias pero no quiero nada, solo… deberíamos terminar la investigación.-respondió.

-ok… ¡Reiner! Yo ocupare el laptop.-aviso Annie.-ven, sígueme.

Bertholdt se levanto del sofá y siguió a Annie hasta una habitación, que estaba bellamente decorada. Annie prendió la laptop y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

-muy bien… tu escribirás.-le dijo a bertholdt.

-está bien.-respondió este.

Con el pasar de los minutos Annie y bertholdt estaban cada vez mas afianzados, hablaban libremente mientras Annie buscaba la información, ya estaban muy cerca de encontrar algo. Era algo complicado buscar cuando la información se basa en hechos que no tienen una fuente confiable.

-¡mira!-grito Annie.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el moreno.

-es una leyenda… lo que nos leyó el maestro es un extracto del relato.-respondió la rubia.

-muy bien, estoy listo para escribir lo que me dictes…-dijo emocionado bertholdt.

* * *

-¿Annie?-llamo Reiner, entro a la habitación y se llevo una sorpresa, tanto como Annie y bertholdt estaban durmiendo en el escritorio. Reiner miro con una sonrisa a Annie y se acercó a ella, la tomo en sus fuertes brazos y la recostó en su cama, después meció un poco a bertholdt y este despertó un poco sobresaltado.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado Reiner, le preocupo bastante ver como bertholdt respiraba agitadamente.

-yo… perdón… no debí quedarme dormido.-

-tranquilo… no pasa nada, ya es tarde, te acompañare a tu casa.-

-No… no es necesario.-contesto avergonzado.

-ven vamos.

Ambos chicos salieron del apartamento y caminaron algunas cuadras, permanecieron en silencio hasta que bertholdt se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Reiner, que se detuvo unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

-solo… déjame hasta aquí, mi casa está muy cerca.

-…está bien.

-adiós.-se despidió con la mano.

-ja… si te despides, deberías despedirte mejor.-reprocho Reine, el rubio se acerco a bertholdt y lo beso apasionadamente, esta vez el más alto respondió el beso. Cuando se separaron Reiner rio un poco.-me gustan tus labios, son muy suaves.

-…-bertholdt se sonrojo demasiado y lo miro con cara de enfado, aunque más bien parecía un puchero.-chao Reiner.

-buenas noches… nos vemos mañana.

Bertholdt siguió su camino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, igual que Reiner…

* * *

**_explicación_**_**: lo de mito y leyenda en historia? si se preguntan eso bueno mi hermano le están pasando mitos y leyendas de Chile en historia, esa es la razón por que la puse así, aun que a mi también me parece extraño pero bueno haya yo XDDD.**_

_**holiwis :D espero que les haya gustado el cap de esta semana... tengo una noticia que darles...el fic se terminaaaaa.. buaaaaaaa lloren como yo lo estoy haciendo, si es la verdad... es un defecto en mi, los fic siempre me salen muy cortos perdón .. así que la próxima semana actualizare con el ultimo capitulo, nuevamente me disculpo por lo corto que sera... pero tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en el ultimo capitulo.**_

_**bueno lo único que espero es que les haya gustado y no haya decepcionado a nadie con este cap ya que el primero me llegaron comentarios que me alagaron demasiado, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic saludos para todos! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Bertholdt siguió su camino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, igual que Reiner…

Todo estaba muy claro, una claridad que pocas veces ocurre en este mundo… todo era distinto ahora, ahora todo era hermoso, todo era una inmensa y plena felicidad. Sus corazones estaban rebosantes de felicidad. Cada uno junto al otro, ahora entendían que solo se tenían a ellos… nadie más que ellos…

Bertholdt, que se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. Todavía seguía con esa sonrisa, puede que estuviera soñando o también estaba sonriendo por el simple hecho de que estaba recordando los dos besos que "le había dado a Reiner".

Bertholdt se comenzó a remover en su lecho, su respiración era irregular, de sus ojos brotaron unas lágrimas…

-¡niños!-grito con desesperación bertholdt.

Tres niños de 10 o 12 años de edad (probablemente). Dos de ellos estaban tirados en el frio suelo llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que el otro yacía en la boca de uno humanoide mejor conocido como "Titán".

-¡Berik!-se oyó un grito desgarrador.

-¡bertholdt vamos corre!-grito el niño.

El pelinegro quedo paralizado al escuchar el nombre de aquel niño… ¿Cómo era posible? Esto no estaba pasando ¿verdad?

Este corrió para auxiliar a los niños.

-"que hare, que diré… estoy en un problema muy grande"-pensó mientras corría hacia los niños.

El niño más alto estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, contemplando como su amigo era devorado por esa cosa horrorosa. El otro niño que estaba unos cuantos metros alejado de su amigo comenzó a gritarle.

-¡bertholdt! ¡Vamos! ¡Tú eres más fuerte que eso! ¡Levantate! ¡Ven conmigo!

El pelinegro estaba decimado confundido ¿Por qué no se largaba con el otro niño? ¿Por qué seguía llorando?

-definitivamente… soy…yo.-susurro.

El titán cerro fuertemente su boca, haciendo que el cadáver de "berik" se partiera en dos. La cara del titán estaba toda ensangrentada, este hizo un movimiento con la mano para tomar al niño "bertholdt", pero alguien le impidió terminar la acción. Aquel niño rubio, más bajo que el otro. Se coloco delante de su amigo, con los brazos extendidos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-no… no voy a dejar… que le pongas una mano encima asqueroso titán…-dijo con decisión.

-R…Reiner.-susurro.

-¿creíste que te dejaría?- pregunto Reiner.

-s…si.-contesto bajito.

-Yo te protegeré… no dejare que nada te pase… eres lo único que me queda en este mundo… y no dejare que mueras… si tenemos que morir, moriremos los dos… juntos.-respondió para sorpresa de ambos bertholdt. Reiner se volteo y abrazo a bertholdt, y este le respondió el abrazo.

El pelinegro (bertholdt grande) volvió correr hacia los niños. Cuando llego se coloco delante de los niños y los envolvió en sus brazos.

El titán aprecio aquella escena, bajo su mano y se dio vuelta, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente rumbo a un enorme bosque… dejando solo a los niños y a bertholdt.

Bertholdt abrió de apoco sus ojos y vio como aquellos niños todavía seguían abrazados. Los soltó de su agarre y se sentó en el piso igual como se encontraban aquellos niños.

-¿Cómo se sienten?-pregunto bertholdt. Los niños seguían como si nada.

-oye les estoy hablando… ¿me están oyendo?-pregunto nuevamente.

-bertholdt…-llamo Reiner, obteniendo de inmediato la mirada de ambos bertholdt.

-em… esto… yo… ¡eres un imprudente!-grito con falsa molestia.

-lo siento… yo…no…-no pudo acabar de hablar cuando sintió que uno labios presionaron los suyos. Reiner estaba besando a bertholdt.

El pelinegro no asía más que mirar aquella escena.

-jeje… sigues igual de impulsivo Reiner… de… verdad eres… tu.-susurro para sí mismo. Mirando a los niños que todavía seguían besándose castamente, les sonrió y se puso de pie. –hasta pronto… niños-se despidió bertholdt.

-hasta pronto.-respondieron ambos niños, para sorpresa de bertholdt.

Bertholdt despertó un poco sofocado, se levanto de su lecho y se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto. Respiro profundo y miro el brillante resplandor de la ciudad por la mañana.

-no sé porque… siento esta atracción por ti…-dijo en voz alta.

-valla… no sabía que me amabas, debiste decírmelo antes.- dijo un joven que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de bertholdt.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto bertholdt.

-te venia a despertar, pero veo que ya estas despierto ¿Por qué estas en el balcón?-pregunto aquel joven.

-estaba un poco sofocado, eso es todo. Ahora puedes dejarme solo berik.-

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Justo ahora que me estas confesando tu amor?-dijo con un tono de burla.

-por favor…-dijo bertholdt.

-jajaja.-rio a carcajadas.- está bien, está bien. Me voy.- dijo saliendo lentamente.-oye antes que se me olvide, apresúrate, para que te vaya a dejar a tu instituto.

-¿Por qué me iras a dejar?-

-bueno… porque… voy por el mismo camino, es para que no te vayas solo.-dijo berik.

-está bien.-musito simplemente.

Bertholdt cerró la ventana del balcón y comenzó a desvestirse. Camino por su habitación hasta llegar al baño que tenia esta. Abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió en ella.

Salió con una toalla en la cintura y con otra toalla en el cabello, abrió su armario y saco su ropa.

-¡berth!-grito berik.- ¿¡estás listo!?

-¡sí! ¡Ahora bajo!-contesto bertholdt, que estaba tomando sus cosas para irse.

-te tardaste. Mira que ahora es.-

-son las 07:40 am.-

-vamos será mejor irnos.

-si.

Ambos chicos caminaban tranquilamente por las transitadas calles.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto berik.

-ah… no, jaja no es nada.-dijo con una sonrisa al principio y después esa sonrisa desaparición repentinamente.

Caminaron un poco más. Todo estaba en silencio (más o menos en silencio ya que… la contaminación acústica ahora es normal). Berik parecía bastante entretenido ya que estaba cantando una canción sin tomar en cuenta a la gente que lo miraba, en cambio bertholdt caminaba tranquilamente, nuevamente estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¡berth!-grito Annie.

-¿Annie?-respondió el nombrado. De un rápido movimiento berik tomo del brazo a bertholdt.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto berik.

-es… mi compañera.-contesto confundido.

-tienes que presentármela ¿ok?

-Mmm aja…-asintió

-hola berth… Hola…-Annie no pudo continuar.

-berik, soy berik. Mucho gusto.-dijo berik dando una pequeña reverencia.

-soy Annie, el gusto es mío.-dijo Annie con una pequeña sonrisa.

-emm… esto…aahhggg ¿Reiner?-susurro apenas audible.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Annie- por favor bertholdt, habla más fuerte, no logro escucharte.

-esto… emm… ammm… aah… ¿Dónde está?-volvió a decir muy bajito.

-¡aaahh! Por favor berth habla más fuerte, no te oigo.-dijo Annie con algo de enfado.

-¿¡Donde Esta Reiner!?-grito esta vez dejando a berik y Annie algo sorprendidos.

-aquí estoy.-respondió aquel rubio, que se encontraba detrás de Bertholdt.

-aaahhhggg…-bertholdt se sonrojo por completo, estaba muy avergonzado, y la cara que puso berik al ver sus expresiones completamente fruncidas no ayudo mucho a pasar su vergüenza, las carcajadas se escapaban de la boca de berik, en cambio de Annie tan solo rio despacio.

Reiner vio un poco a aquel joven que estaba junto a Annie y lo observo de pies a cabeza. ¿El también le parecía conocido?

-jajaja… uufff… jajaja… de-de jajaja, debiste ver tu cara jajaja…-trato de decir berik, se acerco al lado de bertholdt y paso su brazo por la cintura de este, bertholdt todavía estaba algo choqueado por aquel incidente.

-suéltalo…-dijo seriamente Reiner.

-jaja, quien te crees.-respondió berik. Este ultimo abrazo aun más a bertholdt.

-te dije que lo soltaras.-volvió a decir Reiner, pero esta vez su tono era frió.

-¿Quién te crees?-

-no vuelvas a tocar a mi novio…-dijo Reiner con decisión, se acerco a bertholdt y lo quito del lado de berik.

-suéltame… Reiner.-dijo bertholdt.

-no jodas berth, ven vamos. No tienes nada que hacer con el.-hablo Reiner.

-te dije que me soltaras, tú no eres nada mío como para tratarme así, apenas nos conocimos… tu no jodas Reiner.-dejo en claro bertholdt.

Bertholdt estaba demasiado enfadado. Miro a Annie y a berik… luego suspiro y miro al cielo. Comenzó a caminar rápido, yendo en otra dirección.

-¡bertholdt!-grito Annie, la rubia quería ir a buscarlo, pero berik se lo impidió.

-estará bien… déjalo.-

-¿pero y… y las clases?-pregunto.-

-tranquila, no le hará mal que falte solo un día.-contesto berik.-ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, yo solo vine a dejar a mi hermano, pero el… jajaja se fue para no sé donde.-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿her-hermano? ¿Tú eres el hermano de bertholdt?-pregunto Reiner totalmente confundido.

-sí, ¿Qué creías?-contesto berik.-oye, ¿es cierto que eres el novio de mi hermano?

-no, nunca lo fuimos, soy un maldito impulsivo.-

-eres bastante idiota. Jajaja berth estaba muy emocionado hoy en la mañana.-

-¿eeh?-preguntaron Reiner y Annie al mismo tiempo.

-sí, estaba en el balcón y lo escuche decir que amaba a alguien, ¿pero no sé quien era? Aunque bueno, supongo que has de ser tú.-dijo berik.- bueno nos vemos.-dijo por ultimo.

Reiner y Annie se quedaron mirando unos cuantos segundos, Reiner apretó fuertemente su puño.

-ve… apresúrate, mientras tienes tiempo… todavía puedes alcanzarlo.-le dijo Annie.

-gracias… a una cosas más, podrías decirle a Christa que No acepto. Dile que estoy enamorado de otra persona.-dicho esto Reiner corrió muy rápido, tratando de alcanzar a Bertholdt.

-suerte…-susurro Annie.

Bertholdt se había detenido hace unos instantes. Estaba en un parque, estaba algo desolado.

Se sentó en una raíz sobresaliente, estaba frio… y el viento soplaba. Una pequeña lagrima se escapo por uno de los ojos de bertholdt.

-estoy llorando.-se dijo, con la manga de su chaleco la limpio, y nuevamente miro al cielo.

-me siento tan vacio… tan usado, ¿Por qué me siento así? Parece que de verdad lo amo…-reconoció bertholdt.- ¿pero lo conozco muy poco? Pero es como si lo conociera de toda la vida, incluso más…

Cerró sus ojos un momento y un "recuerdo" surgió.

-tú eres la única luz que me ayudó, la única que consiguió guiarme a casa.-esa fue la frase que estaba en su mente.

-tú eres mi luz…-dijo un rubio, que se encontraba detrás de él.

Bertholdt se volteo y se encontró con los labios de Reiner sobre los suyos ("otra vez Reiner robando le besos") pensó bertholdt, pero aun así no se separo de él, no quería que ese contacto se terminara. Los labios de Reiner son lo más suave que había podido tocar. Nuevamente las lágrimas escurrían por la cara de bertholdt, pero esta vez no eran de él, eran de Reiner, Reiner se encontraba llorando.

Una de las manos de Reiner tomo la nuca de bertholdt para hacer más profundo el contacto, mientras la otra acariciaba una de las manos de bertholdt.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se quedaron viendo… sus miradas hablaban por ellos, bueno hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

-perdóname.-

-no, no hay nada que perdonar…-dijo bertholdt con una sonrisa.

-¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en el ascensor?-pregunto Reiner, Reiner se sentó junto a bertholdt luego de esto se tomaron de la mano.

-si… claro que lo recuerdo.-respondió mirándole.

-¿recuerdas que te diría algo?-

-sí, pero no alcanzaste a decírmelo.-

-bueno ahora te lo diré.-Reiner suspiro un poco y le regalo una linda sonrisa a bertholdt, ante esto el pelinegro se sonrojo, pero de igual manera le respondió con una sonrisa.-lo que diré puede sonar muy cursi y algo cliché pero lo diré de todos modos: desde que te vi en mis sueños supe que tú eras la persona que amo, no amo a ninguna persona más que a ti. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo lo mío siempre fue tuyo, soy tuyo, puedes hacer y deshacer conmigo lo que te plazca.-dijo Reiner, las facciones de berth estaban todas demostrando que estaba realmente sorprendido.

-algo… nos unió.-respondió bertholdt

-es… el destino, puede que digas que estoy loco, pero, hoy tuve un sueño y vi a dos niños. Uno era igual a mí y el otro era…-Reiner no pudo terminar cuando bertholdt lo interrumpió.

-¿y el otro era igual a mi?-pregunto.

-si… ellos estaban juntos… y cuando digo juntos me refiero en el sentido amoroso.-aclaro Reiner.

-crees que ¿puedan ser nuestros antepasados?-pregunto bertholdt.

-eso estaba pensando, tiene mucho sentido. Y también ahora hay una prueba irrefutable de que es verdad la leyenda del "_**HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**_"

-"_**ambos estamos unidos por un hilo rojo**_"-dijeron ambos unisonó.

"_**Seguimos juntos para bien o para mal, nuestra historia es demasiado real para odiarla **__**Ahora y siempre seguimos hasta la mañana y prometemos luchar por nuestro destino, un destino que ahora estamos compartiendo**_"

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con una enorme felicidad en sus corazones, ellos estaba destinados a estar juntos, tal como lo hicieron aquellos guerreros de antaño, que lucharon frente a la adversidad para estar juntos. Ambos jóvenes que dejaron unidos sus descendientes, Unidos por una leyenda que pocos creen, pero la verdad es que el destino está escrito…

Reiner y bertholdt se sonrieron nuevamente y sellaron esa escena con un apasionado beso.

* * *

_**hello! como se encuentran, espero que estén bien... lo que es por mi estoy con mucho cansancio, pero finalmente lo he terminado, espero que les haya gustado el fic... me encanto escribir este fic, bueno creo que eso es todo por esta noche xDD si por que estoy publicando de noche son las 0:40 de la madrugada... **_

_**bueno lo único que digo es gracias a todos los seguidores de mi fic, aprecio que lean mi historia.**_

_**ok... nos vemos próximamente en otro fic que estoy creando... **_

_**(NO AL PLAGIO! ES ALGO MUY INJUSTO, ROBAR IDEAS DE ALGUIEN ES MALO... APOYEMOS NO AL PLAGIO POR FAVOR)**_

_**By:Allyson.**_


End file.
